


Get Used to It

by IcyDeath



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Another sad story, Drama, Family, Gen, get used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always going to be alone and if he didn't want to break with that knowledge, then... he better get used to it fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Used to It

He draws these people, happy people with big smiles on their faces, on the frosted window panes of people's houses and no one notices him as he quietly works, fingers carefully drawing and tracing and blue eyes were wistful, imagining, _wishing ._

They come to life through his power.

They are made of frost, slightly transparent, glittering under the moon, and life-sized as they dance around him.

They are a mother, a father, and a little sister.

He laughs happily as they dance around him with smiling faces, taking him away from the warm house filled with happy families, running children,loving parents.

His frost sister opens her arms wanting to be hugged and his frost parents clap their hands, loving and proud looks on their faces. And Jack smiles as he reaches out, heart heavy with hope and love and care before his hand touches his little sister... just as his frost family burst into snowfall, and Jack, _Jack _is left with an armful of snow and with his heart empty of hope but filled with frustration and grief.__

If asked, he will deny that he cried. He denies curling upon himself as though trying to hold together the remainder of his shattered, broken heart. He will not mention the tight grip he had on his worn trousers as he hugged his legs, hands knuckle-white. He won't say anything about burying his face in his knees, his hood covering his face from reality as his shoulders heave and shook. 

But no one will _ever_ ask and he stays that way until sunrise- mourning by himself as he cries, the ground littered with crystalized tears, and realizes that this was it, he was _always_ going to be alone and that if he didn't want to get hurt by that fact then... 

_...he better get used to it._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short misfire!fill I made when I had nothing to do ;D


End file.
